


Not So Cold and Lonely

by CuppyCake5



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuppyCake5/pseuds/CuppyCake5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a bit of an asshole for how I ended this one. But I'm not even sorry really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Cold and Lonely

There were few things than Bane enjoyed more than watching John. Watching John sleep, watching him dress, watching him go about his day. But when John took to his own hand, it entranced him. The dull want he always felt for his John would suddenly engulf him. And when he returned to their room, it was exactly that image that greeted Bane. John's body was stretched, his back arched and head digging into Bane's pillow. The sight set Bane's insides on fire with need.

A need to feel his John beneath him. But not just yet. No, Bane wouldn’t interrupt when John was close. He’d allow the little bird his private fun. And Bane unashamedly would revel in it. The sound of John's moans was fuel to the flames inside of the large man. As was the way John’s hips thrust demanding into his fist. The sweat that was budding along John’s forehead. It all had a dizzying effect on Bane.

Bane took small steps closer to the bed, never taking his eyes off the man so consumed in pleasure. When John moaned his name, Bane broke out of the trance that was always put on him at the sight of his John pleasuring himself. Now was the time that he’d allow himself to partake. He’d allow himself to feel John underneath him. It’d be his hand eliciting the moans from John’s lips. He moved quickly, not allowing John to waste the seed. If Bane couldn't be the one to enjoy it, one of them should.

The way John so willingly did as Bane pleased in that moment, sucking his fingers clean, drew out a low growl from the larger man. And the way his little bird stared at Bane, eyes half lidded as he sucked his fingers obscenely, made him think that John knew exactly what he was doing and was beginning to toy with him. Allowing his body to encompass John’s, Bane pressed him further down into the mattress, “Tease” he whispered, pressing his mask to John’s neck.

Hearing John chuckle made a slight smile grace Bane’s lips. But it did nothing to squelch the burning desire. Bane’s fingers wrapped around the edges of the other man’s lowered pants, shucking them from his legs. Despite John’s frown of protest and hands beckoning him back, Bane pulled away. But he kept a firm hand at the center of his little bird’s chest to keep him from moving even an inch as Bane’s fingers showed John what it truly meant to be a tease.

His little bird. His John. He was still stretched and slick from the night before, pleasing Bane immensely. Despite being a man of unknowable control, the ex-detective was the one and only who could break that control. Removing his fingers despite John’s grumbles, Bane’s hands wrapped under his knees, pulling them up and spreading them apart. He let fingers brush across John brief, taking a sick pleasure in his little bird’s annoyance as his hips lifted and Bane’s fingers quickly disappeared.

But John was his weak spot. He couldn’t deny him anymore. Undoing his own pants, Bane eased himself out and laid his body across John’s, pushing into him with little resistance. But from that first push, it had them both moaning. John being over-sensitive and Bane having been given a show before hand. Both were impatient and needed more and they needed it now. Bane’s hands gripped John’s hips, lifting them for just the right angle, and John’s legs wrapped around Bane, letting him in deeper.

There was no easing into it. Bane’s thrusts hadn’t slowly built up to hard and fast, that’s how they began. John’s fingers digging into Bane’s shoulders, keening as it was too much too soon after having finished himself. That didn’t stop him though, not from meeting Bane thrust for thrust as the big guy gripped one of his thighs tightly, surely leaving bruises. And just as John had imagined, through his swimming head he could hear Bane’s words. Promises of love, protection, and never leaving his side.

What Bane wouldn’t give, at that moment, the moment when he was pushed over the edge, to not have his mask. So that in that moment, he could take John’s lips against his, claim them as his as well. To feel John’s lips, to taste his skin. There was very little he wouldn't give up if he could just have that. Pressing his forehead to John’s, Bane’s fingers traced the lips of his little bird. These moments tangled together were always bittersweet, being denied the simplest of affection in a blissful moment.


End file.
